gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Gwristin
Geography Located within the more remote regions of Gwrîstîn’s desolate north, the Anchor of Life is where all the Menhîrin are born. When a Menhîrin dies, his life essence returns to this round, domelike structure, which looks something like a giant turtle shell. A new crystal then forms in around a year, at the end of which it starts to move and becomes a fully independent Menhîrin. The Great One is a huge stalagmite found in the middle of Gwrîstîn. It looks like a frozen-over Menhîrin, with two differences: instead of ice, it appears to be incased in a meters-thick layer of opaque crystal and it is almost 400 meters high, making it far bigger then every Menhîrin encountered so far. What exactly this strange being/place is, that is still unclear. However, the locals insist that trying to wake the Great One is not a good idea. Other than that, it appears to have something to do with the Menhîrin’s enmity with dwarves, possible related to a conflict between the two. Located in the south of Gwrîstîn, these springs boil with hot lead, making it both a very dangerous place and a very profitable one. Older Menhîrin seem to enjoy the springs, bathing in them to “relieve them….from all…the moss and dirt…that is growing…upon their bodies”, to quote Gwridnia, the leader and ambassador of the Menhîrin. Needless to say, every other race should avoid bathing in these springs, lest they have a death wish. Even Lord Iconeh, who is a fire Berapi from Gunung, couldn’t stand near the springs for too long. Despite all this, with specialized equipment, it is possible to harvest the lead, for use in other, more normal, matters. People wrîstîn is habited by a race of strange beings called the Menhîrin. The Menhîrin are a race of creatures made of every kind of stone, mineral or metal you can imagine. They are as diverse as the races outside of their world. Their world, because they thought they were alone in it, having seen life other than them for the first time in millennia. They have some legends about what seem to be dwarves though, depicting them as evil creatures, bringing their spades and pickaxes with them to “harvest” them, as the Menhîrin themselves call it. Other than their enmity for dwarvenkind, they are actually very friendly towards other races. Just do not mention large scale mining when they are around. They seem to be immortal, their leader reportedly being more than 3000 years old. They say their immortality is due to a magical place in their country, called the Anchor of Life by the Menhîrin (Translated offcourse). Also, according to their stories of Menhîrin that venture to the “Void”, or the outside world, they say it took around 1000 years before their life essence returned to the Anchor. Apparently this Anchor is the source of their life energy, but even in absence of the Anchor they have a massive lifespan. Their size and body size seems to differ both in age and in composition of their bodies. You have small, delicate chalk or limestone Menhîrin, being as small as a housecat. On the other side of the scale you have large, hulking beings made of granite or pure quarts, being as tall as Kasumori Dragonfly is long. Also, they can alter the very structure of the stone they are made up off, creating entire new limbs if they deem necessary. However, this takes a very long time to do. They can however, in a matter of minutes, blend in with their surroundings, provided the Menhîrin is in a rocky environment. Below some examples of individuals seen in the population. As for their personality, one would think beings so long-lived and made of stone to be slow to understand information and have a very slow form of communication. They opposite is true however. They have picked up the Common language very fast and although their speech is indeed on the slow side, it is still easy to follow. They are very inquisitive about the outside world and the wonders in it and are keen to learn and adept certain customs for their own, including religion. As such, a part of the population already worships Ashmar and another part the Calorum variant of the Lord of Fire. However, they have trouble getting the social aspects of our society down, but they are also adapting in that area, albeit more slowly then purely scholarly studies. Resources From to the Lead Springs, Gwrîstîn has access to a large amount of lead. Due to its depth, there is also a great deal of quartz. Religion Most of the people worship Ashmar, although he is know to them as Kenefrazira. Also, there is a minority of the Calorum Lord of Fire faith among them due to Calorum's involvement with the colonisation. Category:Regions Category:Underground Regions Category:Regions in the Hurosha Empire Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Underground Regions of Telluris